


For the Future

by LilithDarkness



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDarkness/pseuds/LilithDarkness
Summary: The bridge between





	For the Future

It’s been one year.

One year since Marinette was akumatized.

One year Adrien gave up his miraculous.

One year since a seat in class became empty.

One year since a new Ladybug and Chat Noir patrolled Paris.

One year…

Since Marinette was found in her room and was hospitalised, after having discovered she had fallen into a coma.

Adrien sits at his seat at the front of his class. Nino next to him and an empty seat behind him. It had been a year since he gave up Plagg and his miraculous.

After all if he couldn’t have Marinette for his Ladybug he didn’t want anyone.

Over the year things had changed.

At the beginning everyone had visited the hospital, talking, joking, praying and pleading for Marinette to wake up. She had had at least one parent next to her at all times and they had juggled the bakery. Ayla had gone after school nearly everyday, same as Adrien (Nino following for moral and emotional support for both of them). During class many of his classmates and teachers could be seen glancing at her empty seat with a sad look.

But as the days turned to weeks and the weeks into months people moved on. Many stopped visiting her because why do they need to if she can’t even tell if they are there? Her parents started only going in the evenings taking it in turns. Ayla started saying babysitting and homework was taking up too much of her time for her to visit anymore, whilst Nino talked about the dates they had gone on.

And it seemed, to Adrien, that the world slowly forgot the black twin-pigtailed, blue eyed girl known as Marinette.

He couldn’t though. He couldn’t forget her deep ocean blue eyes, her raven hair and her bright smile, nor did he want to.

He made sure to visit her everyday, every moment he had spare. He talked to her about his day, what was happening in class and how the new superheros of Paris were fairing.

Some days he didn’t even make it home and would fall asleep with his head resting on her hospital bed next to her hand. Those nights he would dream.

She would be there in front of him sat in her room and would smile, greeting him. They would talk about everything and anything but with each dream she seemed forget more and more and her room seemed to slowly lose it’s colour. Starting with small details such as people’s favourite colours or their birthdays. Then it became more obvious when he mentioned Tikki, Plagg and the miraculous and she would look at him confused.

And Finally…

He arrived in a room that looked like hers but with the colours missing. Everything was black, white and grey. She was there sat on her chaise as normal but this time instead of greeting him with a smile she simply looked at him and the three words that left her lips seemed to slice through him.

“Who are you?”

That was the last time he visited her and the last dream he had.

…

“HEY DUDE!”

Adrien sat up with a start. Nino stood next to him, worry clear on his face.

“You ok man? Class hasn’t even started and you seemed to be asleep already. Your dad’s not been making you work stupid hours again has he?”

Adrien gives him a small reassuring smile.

“No nothing like that. Must have just been sat here long enough to drift off.”

Nino looks a little skeptical but smiles, nods and sits down.

Everything was normal that morning, everyone entered the class with one seat left over, until the teacher arrived.

“Morning class. Today I need to speak to you before class starts.”

The entire class gives their full attention to her.

“I know this last year has been rough with us missing one of our dear classmates, but today everything changes. Today, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is back to join us!”

Silence filled the class as all the students simply stared at their teacher.

“There is one thing I must mention before she gets here…”

A knocking at the door interrupted what the teacher was saying. The rest of the class look at the door, holding their breath. Adrien looks with a look of hope.

“Come in!”

The door opens and a similar girl with raven hair and blue eyes walks in. She walks to the front of the class before turning to everyone. Her appearance had changed a little, her usual twin-pigtails had been replaced with a high bun and in place of her usual top and jeans, she wore a summer dress with a black lacy top, red skirt and black lace under skirt. It was clearly one of her own creations.

“Hi, my name’s Marinette. I can’t wait to get to know you all and I hope we can all be friends.”


End file.
